A large proportion of patients with non-oat cell lung present with surgically unresectable disease and disease outside radiotherapy ports. Many single drugs have been evaluated in the treatment of non-small cell lung cancer, but they have been disappointing. Combination chemotherapy utilizing possibly synergistic drugs may warrant testing in this disease. Since there is a suggestion that the subtypes of bronchogenic carcinoma may be related, the current study was instituted using cyclophosphamide, doxorubicin, VP 16-213 (this combination has been extremely active in oat cell carcinoma-see report #06944) with and without added platinum. This study is undertaken to determine if this combination chemotherapy can augment response and survival and to determine the additive value of platinum in this combination. Twenty patients have been entered onto the study, 9 received 3 drugs and 11 received 4 drugs. There have been 1 complete remission and 3 partial remissions. It is too early to evaluate by treatment or tumor subtype. Toxicities were manageable and included myelosuppression, mucositis and pharyngitis.